


Leaves of three

by Artemis_Crimson



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Is it romance or a gun: the game: the fanfiction, M/M, Polyamory, The Red War (Destiny), or when you've got this many weapons a polyarmoury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Crimson/pseuds/Artemis_Crimson
Summary: In which the vanguard get to fight as one again
Relationships: Cayde-6/Ikora Rey, Cayde-6/Ikora Rey/Zavala, Cayde-6/Zavala (Destiny), Ikora Rey/Zavala
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Leaves of three

This delights Ikora more than she’ll ever admit, the kick of her shotgun in her hand and her fireteam beside her. What was once a grim certainty backed by adrenaline is now as serious as a crucible match. She could die forever here, she’s not arrogant enough to think herself truly immortal anymore. But the Light is back and she can feel the stirring joy of the storm build in her lungs.

Zavala is steady behind her. His purpose was returned long before this last stand but he’s got the travelerblessed strength to back it up once more. He’s never been weak, hardly hesitant and she almost didn’t believe the guardian’s concerns about him. They’ll talk when this is over, sit on their shared bed with a cup of tea and careful concern once they’ve cleansed the Legion from their home. In this moment though they don’t need to speak. She gathers a handful of arc he erects a short wall of glass light as soon the grenade leaves her fingers, sheltering her from the blast.

Cayde whoops and runs up behind them, kicking off Zavala’s offered pauldron, the momentum slinging him a story up. He’s down an arm and up one golden gun, blazing like a shooting star all six shots rattled off before he hits the ground, six targets dead before he drops. Cayde is a unique partner but he’s always been generous, the remnants his of light kindle Zavala and her into action.

Zavala marches forward and holds out his hand like he’s asking the void to dance. His shield answers just as easily and he holds off a barrage of Cabal missiles in the same smooth motion. Ikora exhales the same steady slow way he walks and holds it. Holds her breath as she runs to the Colossus who thought to shoot them down. The air is knocked from her with the force of the lightning she calls from the sky, her heart stops in the surge. She lights the world electric blue for them, for her home and doesn’t care she has no helmet to hide her grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Cayde totally fought the remainder of the red war with one arm and then remembered to die so he could get it back only after they'd won.


End file.
